Unkown Blood is thicker than water
by PunkeyMonkey2013
Summary: please read and rate. much appreciated :) xx
1. Prologue

Unknown  
Bloods thicker than water.

Blurb.  
Every Teenager feels like a monster once in a while, feel like they don't fit in, outcast or alone. But what if you was different and everyone around you was monsters ready to strike if you put one foot out of line. Pippa is a human brought up in a vampire community. Her and her vampire brothers live day by day trying to hide her identity but with the recent findings it's becoming harder and harder to disguise it. Pippa is a pure blood, a human with the most purest blood ever known, the sweetest most satisfying blood in the world. One thing a pure blood does not need is to be surrounded by vampires and Pippa, the pure blood is surrounded by vampires.

Prologue.  
The villagers closed in around the house, knocking on the windows with wooden planks, screaming words of abuse to the two people inside but only one of them was human. John smiled, blood dripping down his lip, his heavy eyebrows raised by his smirk. You could tell by the tapping of his figures he enjoyed the chase, the uproar, the chaos. Alicia turned to him, placing her hand on his shoulder, turning his craving black eyes back to its normal aqua colour.  
"You can't feed tonight, there's too many of them, we need to get out of here now, for his sake" She whimpered grabbing her roundly growing stomach with her left hand.  
"I don't deserve you" he smiled looking into her eyes.  
"We need to get going and I don't just mean move town, we have to leave Ireland." she frowned thinking of all the people she loved who she was about to leave behind. But it didn't matter, she would leave thousands of loved ones behind, millions, just for him, just for the vampire. because to her he was worth it and the family they was going to have was worth it.  
"If we move now, we'll never stop, you know that?" he said turning his head to the side "I have lived since the 1800's and I moved over a hundred times, its normal for the cursed."  
"Then turn me then! Bite me and we'll dismantle the bastards limb from limb, we'll take over this country one bite at a time!"  
He combed his long black hair with his hands,leaving his hands placed at the back of his neck.  
" Sometimes you make me so angry" he shouted, his eyes turning the darkest shade of black. "what i am" he said banging his pale topless chest with his fists. "it isn't fun, it isn't good being what i am, it's hard and I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy let alone my best friend. I couldn't turn you, i couldn't, you're the only thing keeping me human, you and the baby. I have killed so many people, so very many. No more, No more I say."  
John walked to the door inhaling and exhaling so loudly you would think he was human.  
"John, what are you doing?"  
John turned to Alicia, tears of pure love warming his dead face.  
"You'll never learn, you will always want me to turn you and you being like me is worse than loosing you all together, I can't let that happen, they'll think i used trickery on you and maybe they're right. they wont believe the baby is mine and soon you'll find a man who could almost love you as much as I do and you will be happy again."  
"what are you talking about? Just come here John, John please. step away from the door" she cried holding her hand out to him. "John, you're scaring me now, what are you thinking? please John just move away from the door"  
He turned to face her once more, rubbing the blood off his hands and onto his blood-stained jeans.  
"A monster like me could never learn real love"  
He opened the door as he flung himself into the crowd of hunters, slowly disappearing into the darkness and flames.  
"JOHN"


	2. Chapter One

Chapter 1  
The smell of smoke smothered me till I awoke to the sight of destruction. Everything around me was turning into ash and dust. I stood up placing my bare feet onto the wooden flooring that was quickly heating from boiling hot to smoking underneath my frozen feet. Closing my eyes I started to seek for my brothers through our connection, I could feel that two of my brothers, Bruce and Leo was safe. I sent a message to them through our bond. _I'm fine _I sent to them _But Tanner's asleep, i'm going to get him_. I pushed the screams of _Dont even think about it, get down now! _from Bruce into the absent part of my brain as I existed my smoldering room.

I started to run. Skipping the even steps on the way up, from stair one to stair three to stair seven, sprinting up the stairs so fast that the steps seemed to have a mind of their own. "Tanner" I screamed, letting more smoke into my chest. "Tanner wake up, we need to get out". I placed my hand on door handle and immediately brought it back with a scream. The brass door knob was scorching and had left a nasty burn on my left hand. I lifted my foot up and wacked the wooden door twice as it started to give in. _One more hit should do it_ I thought. I could feel the heaviness of the embers resting within the bottom of my lungs, causing me to cough uncontrollably. I took four steps back and counted to three, and on the third number I dashed towards the door. I was in. "Tanner! Tanner wake up you're in danger, we're in danger, we need to g-g-" I started to stutter as I clutched my chest in pain. He was a deep sleeper and I knew I needed to use the bond to wake him. _Tanner_ I floated the words from my head into his. _The Institute is alight, we need to get out we need to go, NOW. _

Instantly I saw his body sprint up from where he was sleeping but he did nothing, he didn't get out of bed, he didn't shout for me, he didn't do anything, apart from sitting upright in his bed staring into space. Something wasn't right here.

_Pippa_ He replied to me, but he didn't use his mouth he used his mind, our connection. _Where are you? What are you doing GO save yourself. _

I didn't understand what was going on, he wasn't a very proud man but for what he was, the creäture he was, he would do anything and everything to pretend he was normal, so his reply through our bond very unusual.

"Tanner, what is wrong?" I shouted. No response. I repeated myself once, then once again, nothing but the only reply I received was the sizzling sounds of the smoke and flames.

_Oh Tanner _I felt a warm pain within my heart and it wasn't the cause of the fire. I leaned both my knees onto his bed as I held his hands and pulled him towards me, he resisted. _You are my brother I WILL NOT leave you to die. _

_I'M ALREADY DEAD. GO. _He screamed deeply into my mind until it felt as if there was an earthquake happening within my brain.

_You should have told me your condition had worsened. _I could hear the tears rolling from his eyes. The smoke had turned to a dark death colour till I couldn't see anything around me and the only thing I could feel was the coldness of my brother's hands and the overheating floorboards under my red-hot feet.

I had to think fast. I grabbed my brother's face and pressed it against my neck, unconsciously released his fangs. I could feel his fangs piecing my skin and then suddenly he stopped.

"I can't, Pippa, not again, the last time…"

_The last time doesn't count_ Tanner I thought to him _I almost killed you_ came a reply from his thoughts to mine. _It was my fault Tanner, I should have been more prepared. _

"It wasn't your fault Pippa. It's me. I'm the monster, I could have tried to control myself, but I couldn't, I didn't want to, I deserve to die here!"

I slapped his knees so hard that the both twitched. _Lair!_.  
"Don't every say anything like that again" I shouted into his face making his fridge flick from his nose to his left ear, he tucked the stand behind it.

_Tanner we are running out of time, if you don't trust yourself at least trust me. I am not leaving you behind and I'm not strong enough to carry you out, you need to be able to use your senses, all your senses. This is what is going to happen, you will take enough blood, enough blood for you to be able to see and hear again, I will stop you this time if you take too much, I promise. Then we will leave this place, together. Safe and sound. _

He didn't speak, he didn't think, this was because I didn't acquire a response back. He just nodded his head, body shaking. He placed his hand on my shoulder and with my help he pulled my neck once again towards his fangs. It felt like a pinch, as if I was having two injections in my neck. The pain was breath-taking. I could hear the last words of each of his victims. The three homeless men, the waste disposal person, two club goers and His best friend. I could feel them, sense them, I was becoming one of them, one of Tanner's victims. I pushed back be he was becoming stronger and I was becoming weaker, I needed to use my inner strength, even if it killed me because killing myself was, I knew, wouldn't cause so much destruction as allowing my brother to carry on living believing he was the monster that killed me.

I took one last deep inhale tolerating the pain it caused to do so and WALLOP, with just one long agonizing exhale I tugged the tingling sensation from deep within myself, from the tips of my toe to the tips of my fingers and forced Tanner's physique to fly across the room.

He fell with a big bang onto the blazing boards beneath his body. Within seconds he stood straight and still whilst wiping my spilt blood from the corner of his cracked smirk. He stared at the blood still dripping from my neck. He licked his lips. I grabbed his pillow tearing it out of its cover and throwing the pillow on the conflagrations to blister and pop. I placed the cover around my neck to stop the bleeding.  
"Tanner, It's me Pippa"  
He shuddered his murderer desires away. His black eyes turning hazel.  
"Pippa, you kept your promise…"  
He wanted to carry on talking but I placed my hand in front of me to warm him to stop, we had wasted too much time already.  
"Chit Chat later" I replied as the destruction of the flames and the extra energy that I didn't really have wasted triggered an indistinct discomfort within my body. I was weak too weak.  
And with my last words "Get out now!" I fell to the floor. Pulse almost absent.


End file.
